Gylford the lost village
by bash1oo
Summary: this is about 2 different villages one they live in now called Gilford, and the mysterious outsider town called Gylford, they must figure out why people abandoned this village and there will lie the secret that is unamaginable to mankind...


I am here to tell you about a tale from long ago in the ages not to be named, I have been sent here because of my lack of knowledge towards anything that this story is about so let me pass it on to a dear friend of mine Eden of the cascade valleys of Gylford the lost village.

Chapter 1

"Softly take these wings my boy and fly far over the Cherry valleys of Gylford!" said Grandfather

"Grandfather Gylford is far to the north and I couldn't possibly fly to Cherry Valley I just barely got my wings, don't you think that it could wait, or at least be taken up by Shamus?"

"I believe in you know get going son, and don't stop to see that young girl, what is her name? Oh yes April, she may be beautiful on the outside but I've heard many a tale about the inside."

"I wont grandfather, well could I at least head off at dawn?" said Damien anxious to get to sleep

"Oh heavens yes, what did you think I intended? To send you off on a bitter night like tonight is turning out to be?" said Eric chuckling

"Well no… just making sure, well goodnight." said Damien sheepishly

And so it began, Damien did indeed follow threw on his grandfathers wishes he headed off on the 5 mile journey north of his village Gilford, what he didn't know is that what lie ahead was going to be the surprise of his life…

"April? What are you doing way over here?" said Damien surprised

"What a girl cant be in an old run down ghost town like this alone without having the burden of someone thinking she's up to something?" she said smoothly almost sounding as if practiced

"No that is not what I said I-

She cut him off only to tell him that she wanted to be with him forever, this caught him by surprise, that moment would stay with them forever, the feelings that they shared were mutual.

"April…"

"You don't have to say anything, I understand."

That night they laid under the old maple tree in front of a rundown farmhouse, and watched the stars hand in hand. The view was amazing the stone that they laid on was as smooth as silk, and the tree they were under seemed to shade them just perfectly as the rain slowly drizzled down the farmhouse. The house was as white as a rundown house can get, but the black shutters were rotting, and the wood roofing slowly starting to crack under the weight of the leaves, from last fall. That night though was still more perfect then any night they had experienced and any that they would experience in the future, that was there moment of togetherness, that they would share in there heart for an eternity. Chapter 2

"April?"

"I must go Damien there is business I must take care of."

"But, I love you an-

Once again she cut him off only to kiss his lips, and run…

"Can we ever meet again?" Damien questioned, but she was to far away to here him.

He suddenly remembered what he had promised his grandfather, he must go home at once to tell his grandfather that the wings work perfectly he could use the rain last night as an excuse for him not being home in time.

On his flight back home he wondered where April might be, and if the rumors were true. He new that they weren't, they couldn't possibly she was the nicest girl he had ever met, nothing could come in between them… he thought to himself on the whole way back to Gilford.

"Grandfather you know I could never do that!" said Shamus angrily

"You will do what I say boy, figure out why that village was even lost in the first place, you here me boy!"

"Yes grandfather I here you, but ho-

"I don't know how that's up to you to find out now get going!" said Grandfather in a pleased voice he knew he had scared Shamus and he was proud of it.

Damien walked out from behind the old chimney where he had been watching there fight, he was going to pretend that he hadn't heard that, but he knew the reason of Gylford, being a banded he thought that everybody did. When he suddenly realized that Grandfather and Shamus did not go to Gilford school where all they do is drone on about how and why… and.

"Grandfather I know why Gylford was abandoned, everyone in school does!" Damien said proudly

"What are you talking about boy nobody knows the real secret but me… I sent Shamus off to see if he had the powers that I did when I was his age, I know the whole story. What your school told you was just something to cover up the real thing they don't want you young kids to worry much, even though they know it will happen again sooner or later… it has to."

"Wait then what is the real story Grandfather?" Damien said questioning his whole learning experience at Gilford

"Come now boy, I'll tell you in the house once Shamus is gone, and out of sight."

"Alright!"

So Grandfather and Damien waited until Shamus was out of sight.

"Errrrrrg I know they know something that I don't I just can't figure it out" Shamus said muttering to himself "I just don't get it Damien and Grandfather seem to have a way of figuring stuff way faster then all the rest of us… its kind of like magic or something along the lines of that I just don't know what he wants me to do here I can't possibly figure out anything about this ghost town!"

Chapter 3

"Shamus you remind me of someone, Oh my gosh you look just like my father he had the same brilliant green eyes, and blond hair I swear you could almost be his twin," April said quietly

"Don't you have some where else to be?" Questioned Shamus uneasy about the whole situation

"No, why would you ask a silly question like that?" she said slyly

"Well get out of here I have work to do!" he said getting angrier and angrier as he spoke each word

"Why, am I not aloud to be around you?, are you to good to be hanging around with a daughter of a farmhand?" she said testing him

"No that's not what I said I-

"Don't say anything else, watch out for the…" she said

"Get off of me you jerk!"

"What did you just say about me?"

"I have heard the rumors and seen them!"

"What rumors?"

"Well for one you just tried to kiss me, and right here on MY maple tree it says "Damien and April forever."

"So!"

"So apparently you like my brother, or he likes you and you just threw yourself on me, and all you can say is so?"

"I-

"You what? Huh you have nothing to say for yourself all you can think about is cheating on people, with stealing peoples money, kissing my brother and then trying to do the same to me? Your only 15 for god sakes!" he said starting to shout

"No I am not I am 17 you idiot, and how do you know that I kissed your brother?"

"He told me everything!"

"Know he did not and you know it!"

"Whatever get away from me I am trying to work!" he said pushing away from her

"Oh, and by the way I was not trying to kiss you, you had a bug in your hair." She said as she walked away "I would never kiss you I love your brother, not you!"

"Ohhh, she is so annoying!"

"I heard that Shamus!"

"Whatever at least she's gone now… huh I remember this place, I used to come here all the time with mother, they ruined this tree ahhhh kids bother me so much!"

Long ago Shamus and his mother would come here when there really were cherry's in this valley. They would come and sit under the maple tree, and walk to the field down back to get the goats they kept there secretly. Shamus and his mother were really close…

"Owww!" Shamus screamed falling to the ground

"What the hell was that…?" he mumbled to himself

Chapter 4

The truth about Gylford was more excruciating for Damian to here then he had thought, in his head it was peaceful and then a witch came along…but it was far from that.

"Hello grandfather…" said Shamus

"Hello Shamus…what did you FIND?"

"I had something happen to me, but I can not explain…it can not be true…I…"

"Shamus do not be ashamed that was what I call a memory and-"

"NO… I am not going along with any of you're magic…

"Well you do not need to tell me about any of what you saw." Grandfather said walking away

"WHAT you sent me down there for know reason, that is hard to believe."

"Oh I already knew the whole story…I was alive back then,"

"Then why did you send me down there for one of your you and Damien times, or just because you did not want to see me?"

"I sent you down there to see if you had the powers that I do, but apparently you do not want to use them."

"You see people with our color eyes have different powers, then other people, we have green eyes we are able to be somewhere wear a tragedy happened and know exactly what happened there…"

"I did not see everything I saw bits and pieces, of things and they were horrible."

"That may be, but you figured out the main plot…"

"Not necessarily I just figured out what ended it not how it started."

"That is very odd then…" said grandfather deep in thought

"Now get going!" grandfather said demanding

"With what?"

"Your chores!"

"Fine," Shamus said storming off

Gylford the lost village:


End file.
